


My Sister’s Wedding

by Mojobiscuits



Series: Falsettos 2000s AU [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Coming Out, Cookies, F/F, F/M, Family, M/M, Modern AU, Weddings, and I oop-, i can’t really tag, ish, like mid 2000s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojobiscuits/pseuds/Mojobiscuits
Summary: That title was made up on the fly.Whizzer’s sister is getting married and she invites Whizzer to come back home for her wedding. Whizzer thinks about family and marriage too.
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Falsettos 2000s AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751854
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: False Heteros





	My Sister’s Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is a AU that takes place in the early 2000s, my era (I think I looked up songs that came out in 2005-008), due to the fact that AIDS isn’t a death sentence and gay marriage is still illegal  
> Whizzer’s family was literally just made up by me and they are from Jersey (oooo)  
> I know hardly anything about Jersey or NYC expect for what you see on tv and movies because I’m hella southern (y’all)

Emilia had just gotten done addressing her last invitation. They were all done. She took the box out to the mailbox so they would be sent. The only person she hadn’t invited that she wished she could was Whizzer.  
God, she hadn’t seen him in years. She didn’t have an address but she did have a phone number. Or the last one he gave them 6 years ago. Who know it it would still be the same.  
“Honey” she called “could you bring me the notebook that’s in my desk drawer?” Ryan went and got her the notebook. “What do you need it for?”  
“Wanted to see if my brother wanted to come the wedding.”  
“Are you sure about that? You haven’t seen him years. He just left.”  
“Because of Mom and Dad. I left them too. The only reason I’m inviting them is niceties.”  
Ryan backed off. “Okay. He’s your brother. Let me know how it goes.” She opened the notebook and found the page that said “Whizzer’s # | xxx-xxx-xxxx”. She grabbed the house phone and dialed the number.  
Someone picked up the phone. That was good. To her surprise a kid answered. “Hello?”  
“Is Whizzer Brown there?”  
“Yeah. Just a sec.”  
—————————————————————  
Jason was sitting on the floor in the living room of his dads apartment playing chess when the phone rang. Whizzer was cooking dinner (on his own accord, not Marvin’s) so Jason answered.  
“Hello?” A lady answered. “Is Whizzer Brown there?”  
“Yeah. Just a sec.” Jason pulled the phone away from his face and yelled “Whizzer! There is a lady on the phone for you.”  
Whizzer walked out of the kitchen. “That’d be a first. Could you watch the pot and stir it occasionally while I’m on the phone.”  
“Sure thing Dad #2.”  
Whizzer was a little offended. Who was #1. It better not be Mendel. “Who’s #1?”  
“Don’t worry. It’s purely the order you got here.” Jason walked towards the kitchen and Whizzer picked up the phone.  
“It’s Whizzer. How can I help you?”  
“Hey Whiz.” He couldn’t believe.  
“Emilia? Is that you?”  
“Wow you remember me.”  
“Of course I do. What do you need or did you just call the chat.”  
“I’m getting married next month and I was wondering if you’d like to come.”  
“Hmm. Little Emilia getting married. Of course I’ll come.”  
“Let me just give you the address and date so you’ll have it.” She did just that and then they hung up.  
Jason walked out of the kitchen. “Who was that?” Whizzer folded the paper with the date and address on it and slipped it in his pocket. “It was my sister.” Jason looked puzzled. “You have a sister?” He nodded. “Yep she’s getting married and she invited me.”  
“That’s nice. Is she younger than you?”  
“Yep.”  
“Are you going to bring Dad with you?”  
“Probably not. My family is a bit old fashioned. Besides he is busy with work and do you really want to stay with Mendel and Trina an extra weekend?” Jason laughed.  
“Fine. Don’t you have to work?”  
“Since I have my own business I can make my own hours. Your dad really supports us. I just bring in extra money.”  
“Oh okay.”  
“Do you want to help me finish dinner up before he gets here?”  
“Yeah.”  
They went to the kitchen and finished cooking with the radio blasting. It was some station with the “hottest new music”. 

Shortly after they had finished cooking Marvin got home. He walked into the dining room and saw that the table was set. Jason and Whizzer where already at the table, ready to eat.  
“Ravioli, for me?”  
“This may be a surprise Marvin, but other people have to eat too.” He retorted sarcastically.  
“How was you guys’ day?” Jason perked you and started talking about something funny that had happened in his science class. Marvin and Whizzer both looked at him lovingly. They had a good kid.  
Although he wasn’t technically Whizzer’s stepson because he and Marvin couldn’t legally get married, he was pretty damn close. “And then they said we wouldn’t be dissecting frogs.” Even laughed. The domesticity of it all was something Whizzer learned to deal with since being around Marvin and their family. Their family.  
“And Whizzer got a call from his sister.” Marvin looked confused. Whizzer just blinked at Jason and Jason shot him back with finger guns.  
“You have a sister?”  
“I suppose I do. She’s younger than me. Her name’s Emilia.”  
“Why did she call?” Jason decided to butt in to break the tension. “To invite Whizzer to her wedding.”  
“When’s the wedding?”  
“Next month. I’ll only be gone for a weekend.”  
“Do you want me to come with you?” Whizzer shook his head. “Nah. My family is pretty old fashioned. Besides, you guys can have a father son weekend.”  
Jason and Marvin exchanged a glance. Their relationship had grown a lot over time. Partially due to Whizzer. They were both thankful for that.  
“Dinner was good, Whiz.” Whizzer gave Jason a pat on the back. “I had a good sous chef.”  
—————————————————————  
Whizzer had put his last bag in the car and was pretty much ready to go. It was decided that he would take the car since NYC see had mass public transit and small towns in Jersey didn’t.  
Jason gave him a hug. “Bye Whizzer. Don’t forget to call!” He chucked. “Of course not.”  
“Bye.” Marvin said kissing him pretty hard. Jason made a mock throw up sound so just to spite him they kissed longer.  
Whizzer got in the car and began the drive. It wasn’t a very long drive. Only 45 minutes. But, Cordelia insisted he had to have the appropriate amount of snack food so she gave him three tins of homemade cookies. He’d have some to share with his family. That being said they were kosher so he wasn’t quite sure how good they actually were.  
He looked through all of their CDs. A few albums but also a lot of homemade “mixes”. Made by Whizzer with the help of Jason. Marvin, the old fart, was comedically bad at using technology.  
He ended up deciding on one titled “Drive Mix” and hummed along.  
—————————————————————  
Emilia was doing the daily crossword when she saw a car pull into the driveway. She hopped up immediately and opened the door before Whizzer could even ring the doorbell.  
“Whizzer!” He smiled. “Hey Emilia.” He looked around the house. “No fiancé?” She shook her head “He’s at work.” He looked at him holding the suitcase. “Oh! Come in. I can help with your stuff. “  
After a few rounds they had finally gotten all of his stuff in the house. “Did you pack enough?” Whizzer smiles. Marvin had said the exact same thing. “I have to make sure I look good.”  
Emilia took him. She hadn’t seen him in years. He did look. A lot more grown up. More confident than he had before.  
Whizzer looked back at the cookie tins on the counter. He promised to call Cordelia once he got there. “I have to go make a call real quick.” He grabbed his phone and went to another room.  
Emilia knew it was childish but she followed him to listen; and lucky for her the person on the other end of the like spoke loud enough she could hear everything.  
“Hey Cordelia.”  
“Oh. Hi Whizzer!” He chuckled. “I just remember promising I’d call. You’re worse than Marvin.”  
“What can I say? Where to cookies good?” Whizzer hesitated. “Yep.” Cordelia’s voice reaped suspicion. “You didn’t try them did you?”  
“I did.”  
“Whizzer. You’re a bad lier.”  
“I’m a good lier when I want to be.”  
“No you aren’t. You’re too cheeky. You have to let me know when you try the cookies. I’ve been working on them for weeks! Much to Char’s dismay.”  
“I’ll let you know once I try them. I’ve gotta go but tell everyone I said hi at dinner. I suspect Jason is going to call though later.”  
“Yeah. I assume he would.”  
“Love ya Whizzer.”  
“You too Dee.” He hung up the phone and walked out of the room to see his sister sitting in the hallway. “Sorry?” She said unapologetically. “Was that your wife?”  
“Huh?”  
“You are wearing a wedding ring, you have a son or a stepson or something, and you said love you.” Whizzer sighed.  
“Are you married?”  
“Sort of.”  
“Engaged?”  
“No?” Whizzer shook his head. “Do want to be married?” He thought for a minute. Of course he did! Their relationship had a rocky start but after they’d gotten back together it was wonderful. They both stood by each other. Whizzer through the divorce, although he wasn’t sure how much help he really was. Marvin was there when they found out he had HIV and he’d managed to become a father figure to Jason.  
“Do you?” Whizzer looked up. “Of course I do.” Emilia shook her head. “Then why don’t you tell her that?”  
“I could tell him that one million times but it wouldn’t do anything since it’s against the law.” Emilia looked at him for a second. “Oh, I’m so sorry Whizzer.” They hugged. “It’s okay. We’ve made the commitment which is as good as it gets.”  
“So the kid is...”  
“My stepson.” Whizzer finishes. “Oh okay.” He laughed. “It’s kind of complicated.”  
“Maybe you could fill me in over some cookies. Your friend seemed adamant on you trying one.”  
“Sounds good. Although, Delia isn’t quite used to kosher cooking.”  
“Bad cookies are better than no cookies.”

“Wait. Am I hearing you right?” Emilia asked while taking a bite of a cookie. They were actually really good.  
Whizzer nodded sheepishly. “He cheated on his wife with you?!” He nodded again. “Dang. I knew I was the good child but that’s a whole other level.”  
“I’ll say. At first everyone blamed me for the divorce. Which makes sense but talking about it now it seemed inevitable.”  
“Ah. You are as close to married as you can get. What about said ‘ex wife’?”  
“Her name is Trina. She got remarried when Marvin and I were still just dating. To a guy named Mendel. He’s pretty nice. Obviously better for her than Marvin. They seem really happy.”  
“That’s good. What about the kid?”  
“Jason?” Emilia continued to munch on cookies. “Yep that kid.”  
“Well, he is like a son to me. He calls me Dad #2 so I guess I’m like a dad to him. He comes to me for advice a lot because Mendel is a psychiatrist and Marvin and Trina can be a bit neurotic at times.”  
“Who does he live with?”  
“He stays with Trina and Mendel during the week but on the weekends I pick him up from school so he can stay with us. Sunday when Mendel and Trina come to pick him up with have dinner with them and Charlotte and Cordelia. ‘The lesbians from next door’ is what they call themselves. It’s nice though. We’re like a family.”  
“Aww. I wish I had known. I would have invited them.”  
“It’s fine. I decided that since our family, parents in particular can be old fashioned I figure it’d be best to just come alone.”  
“You know that’s really depressing Whiz.” The front door opened and Ryan walked in. “Hey Em. I’m home.”  
Emilia picked up a cookie and practically ran over to him. “You have to try this!” She exclaimed shoving the cookie in his mouth. He gave a thumbs up. “Whizzer’s friend Cordelia made them.”  
“She made a ton and I had extras so I figured I’d share.” Emilia laughed and sat back down. Ryan walked over. “How was your day?”  
“It was good. Whizzer and I were just getting reacquainted after some time. He leads an interesting life in New York.“ Whizzer shook his head. “He meets a lot of interesting people since he’s a photographer.” She winked at him.  
“I’m suddenly regretting telling you everything.”  
“Don’t be dramatic.”  
“Have you met me?” Ryan was just standing there looking between the siblings very confused. “It looks like you guys have caught up.” Emilia smiled. “Oh for sure.”  
“I’m gonna go watch some baseball.”  
“I’ll come. I love baseball.”  
“Whizzer played all the way though high school.”  
“Yep. Jason plays too. Although he isn’t very good.”  
“That’s cool. Do you help him.”  
“Ah definitely. I love the kid but he’d be a whole lot worse if I didn’t.” Ryan still looked confused. “Jason is my stepson.” Whizzer said. Then they all proceeded to the living room to watch tv.  
—————————————————————  
They were all sitting around the table eating a pizza Emilia had ordered from Dominos. It was nice and they were all enjoying the small talk and being able to re-get-to-know each other. Whizzer’s phone rang and he saw it was Jason’s number so he answered. Before he could even say anything Jason started talking.  
“Whizzer, why did you take all of the CDs?! Dad is making me listen to some old people music.” He shouted into the phone sounding very annoyed. Emilia and Ryan could hear that too. Emilia started laughing and Ryan laughed because his bride-to-be was laughing.  
“I had to take the car because there is no public transit in small towns in Jersey and the CDs were in there. Besides, I like ‘old people music’ too.”  
“Yeah but you’re didn’t have to take ALL of them. Your old people music is way better than Dad’s.” Whizzer stood up and pointed at his room as a way of saying he needed to be excused.  
“How was school?”  
“Good. I missed you taking me out for ice cream.” Whizzer smiled. “What, your dad didn’t do it?”  
“Nah. He said it’s our thing.”  
“Maybe I can convince Trina to let me pick you up from school Monday when I get back and we can go get ice cream.”  
“If anyone can convince her it’s you.” Jason said. “How is everyone?”  
“They’re good! We moved family dinner tonight because Cordelia made some fancy kosher chicken thing. It was good.”  
“Wow. You all are really excited I’m gone.”  
“You caught us.” He could hear Marvin yell in the background.  
“Tell your father I said ‘love you too asshole.”  
“Why don’t you tell him yourself?” Jason gave the phone to Marvin. “Love you too asshole.”  
“Gotta say, dinner was different without you.”  
“Same here. Jason said Cordelia made some fancy kosher chicken.”  
“Yeah. It was really good for her. What have you had?”  
“Dominos pizza.”  
“That’s a gourmet meal. How’s your family?”  
“They are good. Haven’t seen my parents yet but they are supposed to be arriving tomorrow. Emilia has been good. It’s been nice to catch up. Her fiance seems like he’s good for her; so it’s not been bad.”  
“That’s good. Keep me posted and let me know if anything happens.”  
“I will Marv. You’ll be happy to hear we watched your favorite thing ever.”  
“And what’s that?”  
“Baseball.”  
“Ugh.”  
“Can you hand the phone back to Jason? I want to wish him luck for his game tomorrow.”  
“Alright. Bye. I love you, Whizzer.”  
“I love you too, old man.”  
“Couldn’t resist could ya?”  
“Nah.” Jason snatched the phone back. “Good luck at your game tomorrow.”  
“Thanks! With the way I’ve been practicing we will win for sure.”  
“Bye kiddo. You only have to deal with crappy old people music for two and half more days.”  
“Haha. Bye Whizzer, aka Dad #2.” Whizzer laughed and rolled his eyes. He does like being called dad though by Jason. It makes him feel more apart of everything.  
Whizzer walked out of the room he was staying in to find Emilia and Ryan watching Full House reruns. “How’s your other family doing?”  
“Good. They moved family dinner night to tonight and apparently it was good for once.”  
“If the cookies were any indication that Cordelia can cook.”  
“She’s definitely improved since Jason’s Bar Mitzvah.”  
“From what I’ve heard that kid seems like a trip.”  
“Absolutely. But in the best way. We like to do stuff to get on his other parents nerves.”  
“Y’all seem pretty close.”  
“Yep. It wasn’t always like that but I’m glad it is now.” Whizzer sat in a recliner chair and joined them in their watching of Full House.  
—————————————————————  
Whizzer woke up the next morning earlier than anyone else. Maybe it was the sleeping in a new place. He got up, fixed everyone some coffee and turned on the morning news. Nothing super interesting was happening in the world right now. New Orleans was still recovering from hurricane Katrina and some movie about talking animals called Madagascar seemed promising in the box office.  
Whizzer pulled out his phone to text Marvin. It was a BlackBerry; he and Jason finally convinced Marvin to get one too two summers ago.  
Whizzer: you up?  
Marvin: You’re up early.  
Whizzer: don’t remind me  
Marvin: Do you want to talk about it?  
Whizzer: i think it’s being in a new place  
Whizzer: and i kinda miss everyone  
Marvin: We miss you too. <3  
Whizzer: you know you don’t have to use proper grammar right  
Marvin: I do, but it’s the principle.  
Whizzer: whatever lol  
Marvin: ?  
Whizzer: lol = laughing out loud surely jason told you that  
Marvin: He may have. We are heading next door for breakfast before his game so talk to you later.  
Whizzer: bye  
Whizzer put his phone up and continued to sip on his coffee. “I’m usually the first one up.” Someone said behind him. It was Ryan. “Yeah. Emilia needs her beauty rest, or so she says.” Ryan laughed. “Yeah.”  
“I made coffee by the way, I hope it’s okay. We have a different kind of maker at our apartment in New York.”  
“Thanks. Any coffee is better than no coffee.”  
“That’s what Emilia said about cookies.”  
“She got that from me.” They just sat in silence. “Do you normally get up so early.” Whizzer laughed. “Ha no. I normally have to be dragged out bed. I have my own business so I get to make my hours though which is nice. Anxious I guess. New/old place, don’t have my family and I’m seeing my parents again.”  
“I’m nervous to meet you guys’ parents too. I’ve only talked to them like three times.”  
“Lucky you.” Emilia was in the door. “What are you two ‘Chatty Charlies’ talking about?”  
“Mom and Dad coming.” Emilia nodded. “That reminds me. Quick breakfast so we can straighten up a bit more before they get here.”  
—————————————————————  
Around noon the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it!” Emilia called out and hurried to the door. She opened it and there were Mr. and Mrs. Brown. Her mother hugged her. “Hello Emilia. How are you?”  
“Good. Kind of stressed.” More so now, she thought. “Come in please.”  
“The place looks nice. Ryan did a good job on the remodel.” Emilia got their stuff in. At least they had less stuff than Whizzer. “Thanks, Dad.” They all walked into the kitchen where Ryan was making lunch and Whizzer was staring blankly at the crossword puzzle in the newspaper. “Why do you still get these, Em?”  
“Whizzer? Is it really you?” Whizzer just looked at his parents. “Yeah. Mom and Dad, it’s me.”  
“We haven’t seen you in years. How are you faring in New York?”  
“Good. I have my own business, I’m a photographer and I’ve got some good friends and family.”  
“That’s good. I see a ring. Got a special lady?” Whizzer looked at his sister. “I think that that can be a conversation for later and right now we need to focus on Ryan and Emilia.” Ryan lifted a cup of water. “I agree. Cheers.”  
“Emilia, can you show me your dress?” Whizzer perked up. “I wanna see it too.” He looked at Ryan and his dad. “Sorry.” He mouthed. 

They were walking upstairs to the bedroom and Whizzer felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was Marvin. “I have to take this but I’ll be there soon, if not I’ll see it tomorrow.”  
“Hello.”  
“What’s going on sport.”  
“Nothing much, but if you ever call me sport again, even though we aren’t legally married, you are going go be a two-time divorcee.”  
“Alrighty then. I called to let you know a client called and I didn’t know what to say so I said you’d get back with them later.”  
“Call them back. Give them my phone number and say that I’ll schedule an appointment as soon as I can.”  
“Got. Jason won his game by the way.”  
“That’s great. You better be taking him out to lunch.”  
“He insisted on running home and getting a shower before. How are you?”  
“My parents got here a little bit ago and I’ve avoided awkward conversations so far. I have a wedding dress to go see but I’ll talk to you later. Tell Jason I said congrats on winning and tell Delia we ate all her cookies.”  
“She’s right here.”  
“Cordelia. We ate all of your cookies. They were great. My sister particularly liked them.”  
“That’s great! I told you they were good, and that I didn’t send too many. If you text me the address I can mail them as a wedding gift.”  
“Will do. Talk to you guys later.”

“That dress looks amazing on you Em.” Emilia looked up to see her brother there. “Thanks. How was your call?”  
“It was fine, about a client. Are you doing the something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue thing? God that was a mouthful.” Emilia laughed. “Yeah. I’m missing something blue though.”  
“For shame. Also, Cordelia said she’d mail you the cookie recipe as a wedding gift.”  
“Yes! Now I’m going to change so my dress doesn’t get dirty.” Emilia left the room and it was just Whizzer and his mom.  
“Is this Cordelia your wife?” She asked pointing to the ring. “You’re the second person to ask that. But no, I’m not married. Technically.”  
“Oh. Why not?”  
“I know you guys don’t have particularly fond view of gay people, like at all but I-“  
“You’re ga-“ her face fell. “Could I finish Mom, please?” She nodded. “I have a partner in New York, a stepson and a whole family.”  
“I’d always thought you were. Then one day you were just gone. You have to tell your Dad or I will.” She got up and left. Emilia walked back in wearing her regular clothes again. “Where’s Mom?”  
“Downstairs.” He just looked at the floor. “Did she find out?”  
“Yep. Didn’t really give me a chance to talk much either.”  
“Aw. I’m sorry. If I had know I would have tried to stop all this from happening.”  
“Oh no, it’s fine. You hear worse in New York for being a gay man with AIDS but from your family it’s different.”  
“You have AIDS.”  
“Technically HIV but most people just call it AIDS, even though they are different. Idiots don’t see that way.”  
“Do you have any pictures of your family? I want to put a name with a face.” Whizzer pulled out it phone.  
Emilia looked at the picture. The text underneath it was “Tight Knit Family Hanukah” In the picture they were all sitting in a living room of an apartment. Whizzer was sitting beside a man who looked a bit older than him, there was a kid in the middle, a pretty lady with brown hair sitting beside a guy who was a little bit shorter than her and had curly hair, a black lady was wearing a doctors coat and standing beside the stuffed couch. Holding the camera in selfie position was a blonde lady with a huge grin on her face.  
Whizzer pointed out who everyone is. “That Marvin doesn’t strike me as someone you’d hit it off with.”  
“Oh yeah, I thought the same thing honestly.”  
“Guess I better head downstairs. We are eating out tonight so if you want to stay here you can.”  
“Thanks.”  
—————————————————————  
They went out to eat last night. Whizzer stayed at the house. He watched some tv and had leftovers, he missed the cookies.  
Now he was at the wedding and there was no difference. His parents didn’t even talk to him. “Fucking typical”. He was going to be here for Emilia though.  
He chatted with some family and old friends while waiting for the wedding to start. After a little while the music started and everyone quieted down.  
The first bridesmaids started walking in. Some of them he recognized from when they were kids and others he didn’t. After the flower girl finally walked down the isle the bridal march started.  
Emilia looks gorgeous. Her jeweled princess dress is shimmering in the light. Whizzer can’t help but chuckle as she walks down the aisle. Her something blue ended up being bright blue socks under her wedding dress. Only Em would. Once she got to the alter the ceremony began.  
—————————————————————  
It was a beautiful ceremony. It wasn’t Jewish but he assumed since Ryan wasn’t and they were only half-Jewish it made since why not. It only upset about half the family and even then at least a Emilia was getting married, to a boy.  
After almost two hours in a church Whizzer was hungry and ready to have fun.  
There were tables set up all along a banquet hall and there was plenty of room for a dance floor. Whizzer sat at a table with some people he went to high school with during dinner.  
“Whizzer, how are you? We haven’t seen you since senior year. So like 14-15 years.”  
“Damn, we’re old.” Everyone laughed. “I’ve been in New York City. Keeping busy, I guess.”  
“Apartments there are expensive. How do you afford one.”  
“I’m a photographer. Which doesn’t make much but I live with someone who has a whole lot more money than me so I’m set.”  
“Sounds nice. Is it lonely?” A girl named Katherine Jones asked, who knows if she was Jones anymore. “Nah. I have family. Friends, but they are family.” More so now, he thought.  
A waiter brought out their food. It was just steak and sauce they gave a fancy name along with some vegetables. It seemed like something Marvin would order when they went out. It tasted good though so maybe the fancy name was deserved. He wanted to remember to bring it up when he got home. Debates over food were the most interesting to listen in on, especially since Cordelia was very passionate about the subject. Charlotte would always try to calm her down but would end up being pulled into the debate as well.  
“Whatcha laughing about?”  
“Oh, nothing. My friend is a caterer and I was thinking about what she’d think of the food.” There was a silence. “So how are you Katherine?”  
“Doing the best I can. Not much to do here; see why you left.” 

Dinner was over, the cake was cut and now it was time for the first dance. It was sweet, Emilia and Ryan looked really happy. Whizzer was happy for them. Then Emilia danced with Dad. Whizzer felt sort of upset he could never have that but then he thought back to his dance with Charlotte, and how Cordelia kept accidentally stepping on Marvin’s toes.  
“Do you want to dance?” He looked up and noticed how the music changed. “Ugh sure.” He’d had a few drinks and he got up and danced with Katherine. He didn’t have anything better to do.  
If it was a few years ago he’d be looking for some random guy to hook up with. Funny how the times change. A slow song came on and he still ended up dancing with Katherine. 

In all honestly Whizzer looked uncomfortable. “I feel kind of bad for him.” Emilia said. Ryan laughed. “I do, she’s all up on him. That poor girl.” She would occasionally glance over at him and they locked eyes. “Help me.” He mouthed, Emilia just shrugged.  
Whizzer’s phone started ringing and he took it out to see who it was. Katherine looked at the screen and it said “Jason - Kiddo.”  
“I gotta take this.”  
“Umm. Okay.”

“Thank god Jason. You saved me.”  
“From what?”  
“From women.  
“Wanna trade places?” Whizzer laughed. “What are you doing?”  
“Watching Star Wars with Dad?”  
“A) don’t you have school tomorrow? B) how did you get him to watch Star Wars?”  
“A) It’s only 9:56. What are you? My dad?” They both laughed. “and B) I put the DVD in and hid the remotes so he had to watch it.”  
“Nice job kid.”  
“Thank you. What are you doing?”  
“Currently, talking to you.” Whizzer could hear Jason day something like duh. “But before that I was dancing with a girl from high school and she was very grabby.”  
“Tell her about Dad.”  
“I wish it worked like that.”  
“Did you ask my mom about getting ice cream tomorrow?”  
“Oh, no. I forgot. Lots going on here.”  
“I know. Which is why I did it for you. She said yes.”  
“Can’t wait.” Whizzer looked up to see his dad standing there. “I was to go but I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon.”  
“Bye Whizzer!”  
“Tell Marvin I love him.”  
“Will do.” Jason hung up the phone. 

“Ugh, hi Dad.” Whizzer said awkwardly. They just sort of stood there. “Who were you talking to?” Whizzer thought. “My step- my kid.” His dad raised an eyebrow. “Well not biologically my kid. He’s Marvin’s kid but I’m basically his stepdad.”  
“The man your with has a kid?”  
“Uhhh. Yeah...it’s a long story that I guarantee you don’t want to hear.” Mr. Brown took Whizzer’s word for it.  
“I wanted to talk to you about that.”  
“Oh, okay.”  
“You’re mother and I don’t agree with it at all, this lifestyle,” Whizzer has to keep himself from scoffing. “So we don’t really want you around a lot anymore. But you are a son and we still love you.” Then he just left.  
“Un-fucking-believable.” He texted Cordelia and Charlotte.  
The Cool Gays Chat  
Whiz: i think i just got disowned  
Delia: ohmygod are you okay?! 😲🥺  
Whiz: not like it’s going to be any different than it already was  
Dr Char: Damn do you want to talk about it?  
Whiz: thanks for offering but no  
Whiz: gotta get through this fucking wedding  
Char: Good luck!  
Delia: (that’s) what she said  
Whiz: 😂

Whizzer got back inside and the part was still going at full force. Em knew how to throw parties; even way back in high school. He noticed Katherine sitting at their table alone.  
“Hey. Missed me that much?”  
“You were the only person dancing with me so after you left things got dull.”  
“You’re a sweet girl...and pretty too. I’m sure guy would be tripping over you.” She was quiet but leaned in to kiss. Whizzer jerked away really fast.  
“I-“ Whizzer held up his hand with his ring on it. Her cheeks went red. “Oh my god! If I’d have known I wouldn’t have...I’m so sorry. You didn’t mention it earlier and just...I was single and I thought...” She rambled like this for a little while before He could get a word in.  
“It’s really okay. I didn’t mention it.”  
“Why not?”  
“It’s a bit complicated.”  
“Ohhh. Why didn’t your lucky lady join us here tonight.” Whizzer winced. “Work complications. Lawyer.” There was a silence between them. It wasn’t quite as awkward as before but you could cut the tension with a knife. “Do you still want to dance?” Katherine nodded and stood up. “Sure. Could I have your number first? So we can talk.” She made sure to add “as just friends.”  
—————————————————————  
Whizzer zipped the last of his bags and went to set it by the front door. “I’m going to miss you.”  
“Me too. You’re sure you can’t stay a day longer?”  
“Enjoy your final day with Mom and Dad.” Emilia was silent. “And, I promised Jason I’d get him ice cream after school.”  
“Well in that case...” They both laughed. “I don’t care what Mom and Dad think, or say, or said. I want to keep in touch.”  
“Me too. You have my cell number now.”  
“Yep. Maybe Ryan and I could come visit you in New York.”  
“Sounds fun.”  
Whizzer and Emilia worked fo take the bags out to the car. “So tell me about your honeymoon.”  
“Well, we are going to a resort in Italy and going to do all that wine tasting stuff.”  
“Ooo sounds like a treat.”  
“What did you do?” Whizzer laughed. “Didn’t leave the house for a week.” He winked at her. Then Ryan, Emilia and Whizzer all said their goodbyes. 

“I gotta say I’m kind of glad you invited your brother to the wedding.” Emilia leaned into him. “Me too.”  
“Your favorite show is on sweetie, the one about the doctor!” They let got of each other. “We have to entertain my parents for one for day then off to Italy.” Ryan kissed her one last time. “Off to Italy.”  
—————————————————————  
Whizzer got to the school like five minutes before it got out. He deceived to take the “scenic route” back to NYC and stop for lunch. He sat in the parking lot for a little while and fiddled around on his phone. Then the car door opened.  
“Hey Whizzer!”  
“Hey Jason, how was school?” Jason perked up. “It was actually really good. In science we made baking soda volcanoes with groups and I made some more friends.”  
“That’s great.”  
“On top of that, our volcano had the biggest explosion!” Whizzer started the car and put in a CD titled “Jason”. Zombie by the Cranberries started playing. It was one of Whizzer’s favorite songs and Jason liked it too. Therefore it went on the CD.  
“Finally! Some good fucking music.” Whizzer gaped at Jason and his face turned bright red. “I didn’t mean to say that.” Whizzer started laughing. “It’s fine. I feel oddly proud of you.”  
“You won’t tell my mom?”  
“Nope, but everyone else will find that hilarious.” Jason groaned. “I’ll only tell Charlotte and Cordelia. How ‘bout that?”  
“Perfect.”

“Hey Jason, hey Whizzer.” The girl from behind the counter greeted them. “Missed you guys on Friday.” Since they went every week the staff at the shoppe knew them. “Whizzer was at his sister’s wedding.” They got in line.  
“Usual mint chocolate chip?”  
“Nah” Jason shook his head. “I want to try something different today.” He turned to Whizzer. “What do you think I should get?”  
“I don’t know. Just pick, as you would say, a good fucking ice cream flavor.”  
“I’m never living that down am I?” Whizzer shook his head. “I will bring that up at your wedding.”  
“I have lots I could bring up at yours someday.” Whizzer shook his head at the kid. “What did you decide?”  
“Keeping with the chocolate chip, I’d like cookie dough.” The girl behind the counter, Lea, started scooping. “For you Whizzer?  
“Strawberry.” Whizzer pays and they sit down.  
“So how was the wedding?”  
“It was good. I think my sister will be happy.”  
“I don’t have a sister but I’d hope she’d be happy too.”  
“She may come and visit at some point.” Jason accidentally dropped a scoop on the table. “That’d be cool. She’d be like my aunt. I don’t ever get to see my other aunts and uncles.”  
“Why not?”  
“Mom and Dad don’t really talk to them, since everything.” Jason gestured his hand towards Whizzer. The kid didn’t mean to but that statement made him feel really guilty.  
“Don’t feel bad. I didn’t know them well before.” That somehow made it worse.  
“I get that. My parents said they didn’t want to see me again.”  
“That’s awful. All six of my parents (yes, I’m counting Dr. Charlotte and Ms. Cordelia as my parents) get on my nerves sometimes but I couldn’t imagine you guys not being here.”  
“You done with your ice cream?” Whizzer asked. Jason answered but putting his napkin in his bowl. “Alright, guess I better return you to the correct set of parents now.” They got up and headed to Trina and Mendel’s.  
—————————————————————  
They got up to the apartment and Whizzer rang the doorbell. Trina answered. “How you guys’ ice cream outing?”  
“It was good.”  
“How was your weekend Whizzer?”  
“It was good. Missed everyone though. You seemed plenty busy without me though.”  
“Oh nonsense. Would you like to stay for some food?”  
“Thanks, but I think I should head home. I have clients to call.”  
“Okay, by then.” Trina waved. He heard “Thanks for the ice cream!” as we walked back towards outside.  
—————————————————————  
He wanted to get home to Marvin but figured why not visit Charlotte and Cordelia on the way to the apartment. They were next door neighbors. He knocked on the door. “Coming!” Cordelia opened it and grinned. “Whizzer! Come on in.”  
He went in the apartment and sat down. Since they were so close to each other Whizzer, Marvin, Charlotte and Cordelia had no problem getting comfortable at each other’s houses. “So how was your trip!”  
“Other than my parents it was really good. It was nice to see Emilia and some of the people I want to high school with. Apparently some people thought I was dead; just about.” He laughed.  
“I’m sorry about your parents.” Charlotte said. “Oh, I’m not too upset. I didn’t really talk to them like at all anyway. Although I feel like not talking to them has more effect when you have the choice to talk to them.”  
“What about your sister?”  
“Keeping in touch. She may come visit us here.”  
“Yay! I sent the recipe to their house this morning.”  
“She really liked those cookies.”  
“I’ve been practicing. Do you want to have a box for You and Marvin?”  
“Uhh, sure.” Cordelia went to fetch the cookies from the kitchen. “Doing anything interesting this week?”  
“I have a dinner party here for work tomorrow. Some doctor awards things. Delia is cooking.”  
“Sounds fun.” Charlotte scoffed.  
“You two can’t be too loud over there.” Whizzer nudged her a little. “Oh please, we could say the same.” Cordelia came back out with the cookies.  
“Here ya go.”  
“Thank you.”  
“No problem.” They have hugs and said their goodbyes and Whizzer headed next door.  
—————————————————————  
Whizzer got out his key and unlocked the door. “I’m home!” Marvin walked out of the kitchen. “What are you doing?” He held up a wooden spoon. “Making dinner.”  
“You? Cooking? What’s the occasion?”  
“I wanted to do something nice.”  
“I don’t believe you but I’ll take it anyway.”  
“What are we having?”  
“Pasta.” They went back to the kitchen. “Of course.”  
“How was your weekend with Jason?”  
“Good, it wasn’t just us two most of the time though. With dinner and eating out and the baseball game. He did get me to watch Star Wars.”  
“He told me about that, smart kid. Did you like them?”  
“I don’t know how you can watch six of them.”  
“In summary, you loved them.” Marvin scoffed. “No.”  
“What kind of childhood did you have then...oh wait, you’re a theater kid.” Marvin whacked him jokingly. “What does that mean?” Whizzer just winked at him and shrugged. “If that’s enough insulting me for one night, how was your weekend?”  
“There is never enough insulting you, but I love you anyway. It was decent.”  
“Would you care to elaborate on that?”  
“I had a nice time seeing my sister again. Her new husband seems like a good fit for her. Things went well there in the ‘coming out’ department and they may come visit.” They sat down while they waited for the sauce to boil. “That’s good.”  
“Yeah. The wedding was nice. I don’t remember the last time I’ve been in a church that long. It wasn’t a Jewish wedding because Ryan wasn’t Jewish and we’re half. A girl from high school flirted with me quite a bit, I even got her number.” He joked. “Sounds like fun.”  
“Yeah. I have more to tell you but I’m going to call Katherine before I forget.”  
“Who’s Katherine?”  
“Said girl from high school.”  
“Ah. Should I be worried?”  
“You definitely should.” Whizzer sais before placing a kiss on Marvin’s lips.  
“What about the clients I told you about?” He got up. “Work can be saved for tomorrow.” 

Whizzer went to their bedroom and got out his phone to call Katherine. “Hey Katherine. I just got settled back in.”  
“Oh, hey Whizzer. Took you long enough.”  
“Made a few stops on the way. Lunch, picking up someone from school, getting ice cream, dropping kid off and visiting the neighbors. Busy day.”  
“Sounds like it. In the meantime I just had to drive two towns over.” There was a bit of a silence. “I’m really sorry. If I had known you were with someone I wouldn’t have done that.” He laughed. “It’s really okay. We laughed about it.”  
“That’s good to hear. Did you that Ryan and Em were going to Italy for their honeymoon.”  
“Yeah must be nice. Other than this weekend I have a vacation in who knows how long.” Katherine laughed. “Tell me about it.”  
Marvin walked in. “Dinner is ready.” Whizzer looked up and nodded. “We should take a vacation.”  
“Okay?”  
“Katherine and I were talking about the whole honeymoon thing.”  
“Hi, whoever Whizzer is talking to.” Katherine said from the phone. Everyone chuckled a little. “Hi Katherine from high school.” Before he left. “Dinner.”  
“I know.”  
“Was that a...” Whizzer knew what she was gonna say. “Yep.”  
“Never would have guessed.”  
“Can tell you knew me back then and not now. I gotta go though so bye.”  
“Bye.” He hung you the phone and went back in the other room.  
He saw that the table was set and food was on it. “Are you sure there is no occasion?” Whizzer asked again as he sat down.  
“I can’t do something nice for you?”  
“I missed you...and Dee and Char told me about your parents.”  
“Really, thanks for the dinner. Now let’s eat before it’s cold.”  
“Was that the stuff you wanted to tell me now.”  
“Yeah. It was.” They sat in silence for awhile. “Are you okay?”  
“I mean, kind of yeah and kind of no. I didn’t talk to them anyway but it hurts the be told that they don’t actually want to see again.” Marvin gave him a sympathetic look. “How did your parents react?”  
“I haven’t told them.”  
“Really?”  
“Nope.”  
“Dang, why do they think You and Trina divorced then?”  
“Since she got remarried, probably because of Mendel.” Whizzer laughed. “It’s just opposite of that.”  
“I think they are a bit upset they don’t see Jason as much as Trina’s family does.”  
“I can see that. How do you think they’d react then, if you told them.”  
“I honestly don’t know. I’m their only child and I did marry a lady and have a kid.”  
“Ooo, a lady.” Marvin looked up at him. “Sorry. I’m just teasing.”  
“They’d probably just be confused.”  
“Accepting is the question.”  
“They were kind of old fashioned. I bet they’d not be okay to start with but if they met you they’d change their minds because you’re wonderful. Despite what your parents, or mine or anyone thinks.”  
Whizzer just sat there with tears forming in his eyes. “Don’t cry. It’ll ruin the pasta.”  
“Oh my god, I hate you.” He said smiling. “What if we told them one day. Not now, I’m done with that bullshit for awhile.”  
“I think that sounds alright, having ice cream sandwiches sounds even better though.” Marvin and Whizzer both got up from the table. “Jesus, that sounds like a great idea. Because, as I always say, there is nothing better than ice cream after emotional conversations.”  
“When do you ever say that?”  
“Now ans I’m going to teach that lesson to Jason too.”

It was about 10:30 and they were sitting on the couch while the Wizard of Oz played in the background. Whizzer was passed out on Marvin’s shoulder. Undoubtedly tired from his weekend. Marvin just looked down at him and kissed the top of his head. Everything will be alright in the end, as it always was.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It was my first fic for this fandom.  
> If anyone wants me to I could make this a series. I have a few ideas for it (Emilia and Ryan visit, Jason graduates 8th grade, the gays and lesbians get married) as well as some other ideas for Falsettos just not this series.  
> [I could also focus on the other couples as well]  
> Thanks!  
> P.S. I made Marvin a lawyer but like what’s his job? It says he is rich and In Trousers that he occasionally goes on work trips. The mystery lives on.


End file.
